


Vulnerable

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: He’s done it now, he’s really done it now. It wasn’t on purpose! He swears, he just can’t control himself sometimes and really it’s their fault for letting their guards down around him. Can he blame them for that? No. It’s all him, a disgusting, putrid, reprehensible being like him didn’t deserve their camaraderie or trust. They’d even gone as far as to consider him a friend, who would consider him a friend? Look where it gets you when you do. Passed out, dead to the world, completely unaware of what’s happening and completely defenseless.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the stranger things I've had to tag but I feel like they're enough of a warning for what this is, they spell it out pretty clearly.

He’s done it now, he’s really done it now. It wasn’t on purpose! He swears, he just can’t control himself sometimes and really it’s their fault for letting their guards down around him. Can he blame them for that? No. It’s all him, a disgusting, putrid, reprehensible being like him didn’t deserve their camaraderie or trust. They’d even gone as far as to consider him a friend, who would consider him a friend? Look where it gets you when you do. Passed out, dead to the world, completely unaware of what’s happening and completely defenseless. They’d just been sitting around after dinner in their dorm, talking about the coming days schedules, they couldn’t have known he’d do something like this.

They’ll know as soon as they wake, his body is far too weak to manage lifting both Hiiro and Tatsumi into their top bunks. If he had more strength they’d wake up in their own beds and attribute the dizziness and confusion to exhaustion rather than the ground up tablets he’d slipped into their water bottles. He’ll have to move out before there’s a chance of that, this was all a mistake, a creature like him should never have tried to live outside of the shadows.

Giving them the respect of moving Hiiro and Tatsumi to his own bed is the least he can do, the floor will leave their muscles sore in the morning and their condition worse than it already will be. While he doesn’t deserve this life, they do; they need to be able to continue on with their training as soon as the fog in their brains has lifted. Carefully he arranges them, paying extra mind to not bump Tatsumi’s legs against the frame as he joins Hiiro on the bottom bunk. It’s small, less than the two of them deserve but it’s at least better than the floor, it’s not as though he’ll be using it any way. Eyes lingering on their vulnerable faces, gloved fingers trace down their cheeks and brush over parted lips but he stops himself there. Aira still needs to be put onto his own bunk.

Aira. Young, small and adorable, lining up perfectly with his disgusting, perverted tastes. His heart rate spikes and breath comes in pants, excitement at the possibilities building within him. Shaking his head he tries to shake off the urge to ruin things even more, barely he manages to behave himself. It makes sense that he’s lighter than the other two, that his limbs are shorter and his skin softer. It makes sense that his hair splays out around him like a halo as he lays him down, that his body tries to defy the heaviness in his muscles to close his fingers around Mayoi’s as he goes to move his hand under his blanket. Watching them twitch and struggle to hold his leather clad hand a disgusting heat courses through his body.

He’s so cute, so pure, so untainted. He wants nothing more than to take advantage of that. Nothing more than to defile and corrupt him. No one would even know, their door is locked, the dose he’s given them gives him hours undisturbed. He shouldn’t do it, he really shouldn’t. Swallowing thickly he extends a finger stroking over Aira’s palm, he doesn’t react again, hand laying there limply, small and delicate like the rest of him. No one would know if he let himself have a little fun.

No one would know.

He’s gross, he’s disgusting, he’s irredeemable. Pulling blanket back he drags his eyes over Aira’s body, from his feet to the way his shirt reveals a peak of his smooth, soft stomach, to his slender neck, to his peaceful face. He’ll never know if Mayoi watches that sweet face as he touches himself, he won’t touch, he promises, he’ll just watch. Tightening and squirming low in his abdomen, arousal agrees with his train of thought. He’s already this far gone, there’s no point in turning back now. He knows there’s no way he’ll be able to stop himself.

Twitching under his hand as he rubs himself through his pants, his cock reacts keenly. Of course it does, this is the kind of scene that often comes into his mind at times like this. Aira’s lips sit parted, pink and pretty, eyes closed so peacefully. So innocent, so sweet. Breath shuddering as he grinds against his hand he reaches out with the other, pushing a strand of hair from Aira’s cheek.

Leaning downwards he doesn’t let his lips touch Aira’s, but his breath tickles his lips and his hand cups his cheek. Someone as dirty as himself shouldn’t steal his first kiss, he’ll let that be saved for the boy splayed out on his own bed beside Tatsumi. A thumb gently lifts an eyelid, Aira’s body fighting against the movement, determined to remain closed. Defenseless. Withdrawing his hand he takes his time, pressing down on the growing hardness within his pants slowly, gasping quietly into the near silent room. He doesn’t need to rush, fingers slowly moving to his belt as his eyes remain glued to Aira’s face even after sitting up once more. This is the first time in a long while that he’s been able to take his time in pleasuring himself.

There’s temptation to remove his gloves and feel his bare skin against his skin but while he doesn’t quite know if he’d be able to handle that. Being touched like that is for normal humans, not beings like himself. Fingers slowly drawing up his length a shiver runs through his body, excitement prickling under his skin. Before taking a firm grip of his cock he shuffles slightly, moving his hips closer to Aira’s angelic face. He won’t stain him, he promises, he just want to be closer, to see how his dick looks so hard and eager only centimetres away from his beautiful mouth.

He’s probably never touched someone else’s dick before, Mayoi decides as his hand closes around his own. He knows Aira isn’t some completely pure being without any desire, he knows his feelings for some of the idols he gushes over are much the same lane as Mayoi’s one for those who are more innocent and cute. He’s also seen how he reacts to certain things though, his mannerisms and the blush that forms on his cheeks. Aira may have his own desires but he’s certainly never acted on them. Not like this, he’d never be so depraved to be pumping his eagerly hard cock so close to one of their faces. He’d never be fighting the urge to move forwards slightly and to feel those soft lips against its sensitive head.

There was never a chance for himself to be someone like Aira, that purity should be treasured and worshiped, locked in a cage and have the key thrown away. A moan slides from his lips, pitching strangely and hand picking up the pace on his cock. He wants to savour this and to take his time but there’s no denying the urgent need his body is filled with. This is a rare chance, an opportunity he shouldn’t rush but for that same reason he can’t stop himself. Another sound leaves him, depraved, gross, horrible, disgusting. Just like he is.

His gloved hand chafes against his skin slightly, the few drops of precome he’s spilt nowhere near enough to lubricate it properly. It’s not completely comfortable but that only makes it better. He isn’t worthy of comfort, he doesn’t need it. He needs to be stepped on, spat on have his hair pulled and his throat stuffed with dick. Ah! Those are such disgusting thoughts to be having right now as he gazes upon Aira’s sweet face and his hips rock up into his hand. Fingers sliding up into his own hair he tugs on it, pulling down on his messy braid and a raw moan leaving him in reaction to the pain.

Would Aira do that for him if he were to wake up? He’d blush and maybe cry, shocked and disgusted by him but perhaps he could get him to punish him too. Hands shaking and unsure as he grips his long hair, pulling weakly at first but with encouragement pulling hard enough that pain shoots through him, only heightening his pleasure. Pulling tighter on his own hair he doesn’t do much to keep back his reactions.

Body trembling slightly he bends forwards again, elbow propping him up above Aira’s sweet face and his fingers twist tighter and tighter in his hair. He’s close, he’s so close. He’s so lucky, getting to finally look directly at this adorable and innocent sleeping face as his hand desperately works him closer to the edge. Smooth skin, long eyelashes, face slightly rounded and cheeks full, he’s perfection. Something right out of Mayoi’s dreams placed right into his dirty, dirty hands. A gift that he doesn’t and never will deserve.

Faster his hand moves and harder the other pulls at his hair. Any second now, just a little more, just a tiny bit more and he’ll be there. A perverse sound spills from him, hips rolling upwards, rocking into his hands as pleasure peaks and washes over him. He can feel warmth splatter his hips and wrist as his hand works him through the high. Shaking it’s harder for him to move now, the weightless feeling of his orgasm takes over his whole body, his limbs floating and mind hazy as though he too has been drugged.

Giving one last pump to his spent dick he unwraps his fingers from it, slowly turning his head to take in the filth covering his glove. Dripping down the leather grossly he closes his hand just in time to stop it from dripping into Aira. He musn’t leave evidence of what he’s done.

What he’s done.

Ah. No. No no no. He’s gone and made a worse situation way worse than it already was. He needs a tissue he needs to clean up, he needs to get rid of the evidence. Disgusting, reprehensible, twisted, criminal. The words flash through his mind as he stands, legs unsteady as he makes for a tissue. This was always going to happen, he should never have been allowed to play pretend with them as though he was worthwhile of being called a normal human being. He’s scum and nothing but.

Hiding the soiled tissues underneath junk food wrappers he does away with the evidence. There is still time, hours before they’ll wake. If he did what he should be doing he’d be out of here now, running far away to a cave where no living soul will ever be subjected to his presence again. Instead he finds his legs leading him towards Aira’s bed once more, body laying down beside him and head resting on his hand. There’s no harm in watching for a while longer, right? A smile takes his lips, teeth bared in a gross grin as heat rises in his cheeks. So cute. So vulnerable. So unaware.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially i posted this anon but i dont actually give a fuck so I'm claiming it


End file.
